Chapter 02: Coins
Chapter 02: Coins is the second episode of Season One of The 3%. It is directed by Jotaga Crema & Daina Giannecchini. The episode is followed by Chapter 03: Corridor. Plot When physically examined, Fernando is told that his legs can be healed at the Offshore, but he tells Michele he wishes to remain in his wheelchair, as his life would not be the same without it. The third test is a fake crime scene set in the Offshore. The group must figure out what happened here. At first it appears that the dummy woman is simply choking, but Fernando believes the choking woman was poisoned. The group agrees, but Rafael points out the clues are misleading, and the woman is actually having an allergic reaction to silver. Fernando eventually agrees, and they pass with Rafael's theory. Aline tracks down Ezequiel, who disappears for the fourth test. The next test involves voting who in the group will be kicked out; the winners take a coin to prove that they are moving on. Despite arguments, Marco suggests they draw scarf lengths to remain the most fair. Joana draws the shortest scarf but never returned her coin to the bag, stealing what should have been Lucas' spot. Summary A flashback shows Fernando as a young boy going through a mock interview with himself as both interviewer and interviewee for the Process. He celebrates "passing", and in his jubilation falls out of his chair, cracking his forehead open. In the present, the candidates must go through a physical examination in order to move forward in the Process. A boy in line, Lucas, stares at Fernando, who confronts him. Lucas mockingly congratulates Fernando on creating a cube from cubes and being a cripple genius. Elsewhere in line, the candidates discuss where Bruna has gone, with Michele stating that she's probably been eliminated. Fernando tells Michele quietly that he knows they were pulled aside together and that he's here to talk if she needs it. In Fernando's physical examination, the scanner flashes red and emits a loud alarm. A proctor takes him away to a medical examination, where a nurse injects a viscous green liquid into a bruised, damaged area at the base of his spine. The liquid is potent medication that brings feeling back to Fernando's legs, but only temporarily. The nurse informs him that a full treatment is available, but only if he passes. Meanwhile, Aline speaks to an unknown person via video call. It is revealed that she wants to take Ezequiel's job, questioning his stability after nearly drowning an aide in the previous episode. The person counsels her that she does not yet have enough evidence to have him removed. The candidates proceed to the next test, where they are separated into groups that must enter a room together. Michele is with Fernando, the confident Joana, the cheat Rafael, the legacy Marco, and the jerk Lucas, among others. The room is set up with couches, a table, cooking ware, and four mannequins seated at a table. A proctor instructs the candidates to analyze the scene and determine what has happened to the female mannequin in blue who appears to be in distress. Michele and company start scanning the room, noting that the mannequins have the vaccine scars on their arms that mark them as Offshore. Joana, instead of helping, goes to lounge on the couch, and she is soon joined by another boy just watching the others work. Fernando eventually has a break through, and explains a logical solution to the problem. However, Rafael interjects with a better, more in-depth solution. Group members, including Joana, pitch in to solve the problem. The group turns in their answer via the intercom, who asks them if there are any other opinions. Fernando acquiesces, saying the vote is unanimous. Rafael's suggestion is correct, but the Process still eliminates the boy who sat on the couch with Joana, explaining that he did not contribute. A cut to the observation deck reveals that this test focuses on inductive reasoning and eliminates over 50% of the candidates. In between this and the next test, Aline sneaks into Ezequiel's office. Ezequiel is shown disguising himself as a beggar, hiding food in his costume. The next exam places seven candidates in a room with six coins. They must decide amongst themselves who is going home; whoever is not holding a coin at the end is eliminated. At first, Rafael refuses to give up his coin, but Marco physically forces him. Debate quickly sets in, with fingers pointed at Joana for being indifferent to the testing, Rafael for being a cheater, and Fernando for being a cripple. They eventually decide on a fair compromise to draw straws, with the loser being eliminated. Joana draws the short straw. At the end of the test, only those with a coin may leave. Joana manages to covertly steal a coin anyways, causing Lucas to be eliminated. The episode ends with Michele and Fernando talking about the future of the test. Category:Episodes Category:Season One